A disposable paper cup is cheap and can be simply managed after use, and thus the disposable paper cup can be used in various fields. Particularly, the disposable paper cup is widely used as a cup ramen container.
A conventional cup ramen container is generally formed in a cone shape having a narrow bottom surface and includes a cone-shaped container side wall and a curling part circularly wound to the outside in an upper end portion of the side wall, and a bottom paper support shaping portion that is coupled to enclose the downward bent portion by bending a lower end portion of a side paper to the inside in a state in which a bottom paper having a downward bent portion in which an entire circumference of an outer circumferential surface is bent downward is inserted into the lower end portion of the side paper.
A dry ramen and soup are housed at the inside of the container and by covering an upper portion thereof with a lid, the container is sealed, and for waterproof and strength reinforcement, the inside of a paper cup is laminated. However, due to a capacity of hot water that pours in order to cook the ramen, the cup ramen container should have a capacity larger than that of contents. Due to a large volume of the cup ramen container thereof, a much cost is requested for distribution such as packing, storage, and transportation and while traveling, a quantity of cup ramen containers in which a consumer can carry is limited.
In order to solve such a problem, there have been various attempts for reducing a volume of a container. Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0271843 suggests a method of manufacturing a side wall of a container into wrinkles. The above invention appropriately performs a function of reducing a size of the container. However, when hot water is poured into the container, the invention is weak on a function of maintaining a height and a shape of the container in order to prevent hot water from flowing to the outside, and a paper is inappropriate when manufacturing the container in a wrinkle form, and plastic is appropriate when manufacturing the container in a wrinkle form but is an expensive material.